


【all泽】翡翠合欢笼 （上）

by BIOHAZARDSEED



Category: all泽 - Fandom, 乾泽 - Fandom, 庆余年, 必泽 - Fandom, 闲泽 - Fandom
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Intersex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIOHAZARDSEED/pseuds/BIOHAZARDSEED
Summary: 国事无缘，风月无边。李承泽本就是金玉惯养的快活金丝雀，何惧这翡翠牢笼？4p，三龙，泥，双性，he
Relationships: all泽, 乾泽, 必泽, 闲泽
Kudos: 21





	【all泽】翡翠合欢笼 （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 鸳鸯交颈舞，翡翠合欢笼。  
> 取自元稹的莺莺传。

范闲带着谢必安进内殿时，屋里已是一片淫靡之息。

起初剑客还有些纳闷，这小范大人跟自己家的二殿下已是鱼死网破，不共戴天，范闲捉拿自己回京，本该是一场恶战，但是自己和他交手时，范闲却完完全全的留了一手。范闲只是用真气震伤了谢必安的经脉，使他一时间无法运功，没有留下任何的皮肉外伤。收掌后范闲掏出李承泽的一个贴身玉佩，扔了过去，止住了谢必安即将挥出的剑，很平淡地对他解释道，“你家殿下在我们手上。是他要见你。”一听到是李承泽的要求，谢必安立即收了剑，放弃了战斗。如今这个局面，对谢必安而言，要是能再见一次李承泽，他什么都愿意做，什么都愿意放弃。收了手，谢必安束手就擒般地跟着范闲任他带走。范闲也没多说什么，没有带绳子，也没有上手铐，二人只是一前一后地走着。接着，让谢必安觉得奇怪的是，本以为范闲是来押送自己回京的，谁知道他在驿站里备了两匹快马，喝了口茶，范闲就这么大大方方地让谢必安跟着他策马回城。范闲到底也不怕谢必安会跑，毕竟只要听到李承泽这三个字，这个冷面剑客会立马变脸。进了京都，才歇息收拾了片刻，范闲便直接将谢必安带进了皇宫。不是刑部大牢，不是二皇子旧邸，不是范府，而是皇宫，还是皇帝的寝宫。冷脸寡言如谢必安，都按捺不住向小范大人发问了。

“你进去就知道了。”范闲笑着迈进了宫门。

里殿春宵红帐，虽是正午白日，但床塌上却是阵阵霏糜之声。李承泽侧躺在床上，一条腿被身后的李承乾架起，门户大开。李承乾一手在爱抚他的前穴，他用二指撑开那细缝，在边缘处不断摩挲着，就是不伸进去。而李承泽的后穴里插着一根玉势，入的不深，似是因为后庭太湿软，已经滑出了大半。李承乾摸了两下那雌蕊，便将手伸到后头去，用那根玉势捅着李承泽。“二哥，这边可不能松懈啊。”李承乾在李承泽耳畔笑道。他重重吻了一口李承泽后颈的凸起，接着把那根玉势全盘抽出，而后又整根没入，顶入那花心里，抽插着搅出一片水声。怀中人被这抽插弄得一惊，下意识地伸手抓着床单，想要并拢起双腿，却被李承乾用腿顶住了膝盖，不能动弹。“李承乾，慢些！”李承泽后仰着，凑过去向李承乾讨一个吻。李承乾叼住哥哥的下唇，轻轻啄了一口，手上的动作却丝毫没有放慢，已然是识破了李承泽的这种索吻让自己分心的小伎俩。“二哥不做好准备，”李承泽放过对那瓣薄唇的蹂躏，抵在李承泽耳根说道，“一会儿小范大人来了怎么办？”怀中人又是一颤，“承乾！慢，慢点。” 李承泽想要伸手按住那根作乱的玉势，却被李承乾反绞着将手背到身后，“嗯？我的二哥，一会儿，”他舔过李承泽发烫的耳根，低声念道，

“还有，谢必安呢。”李承乾说罢，抬头看了眼已经走进殿内的二人。

听到那人的名字，李承泽咬咬下唇，下身已被开拓得差不多，为一会儿的承欢做好了充足的准备。见他有些恍惚，李承乾一把拔出后穴的玉势，上面沾着化了的膏脂和肠液，已是水光淋漓。他将带着自己哥哥体温的玉势放在那穴口前蹭了蹭。之前李承乾已经悉心照顾过这朵花蕊，保证内壁已是湿滑饥渴，便将玉势缓缓推了进去。李承泽惊叫着抬头，看到范闲跟谢必安二人堪堪站在塌前，范闲还是一副玩世不恭的样子打量着自己。而他身旁的谢必安，饶是再怎么面色不惊的一个人，这会儿都被李承泽的媚态撩得涨红了脸。“必安，”李承泽唤他，下身却被李承乾的玉势地狠狠捅了几下，捅得他又是几声媚叫。“二哥这会儿叫别人的名字，不合适吧？”李承泽羞得不行，别过头不敢直视自己的门客，不料李承乾却拔了那根玉势，丢到床边，然后拍拍他的屁股，示意自己的二哥坐起身来。同时范闲也走了过去，解开了自己的腰带。

谢必安现在是看得太阳穴打架。此前不久，他得知庆帝暴毙，李承乾火速继位，范闲也陪伴左右，但是没有一个人提到过废皇子李承泽的消息，仿佛他的二殿下人间蒸发了一般，现在看来，他不仅是活着，而且活得别有一番天地。李承泽此刻正被自己的两个亲兄弟，当朝的皇帝李承乾，还有庆国第一权臣范闲，左右夹击在床上。他跪坐在龙床中央，眼神有些涣散，眼角也红红的，满脸写着情欲。李承泽一手握住李承乾已经完全硬起的阳物，张口含了进去，深深吸吮着，就跟他夏日里吞吐冰镇葡萄那般，红舌翻过那外皮舔舐着，津液逐渐覆满了阳物。他的另一只手被范闲牵了过来，范闲解开下裤，让李承泽握住自己半勃的性器，上下撸动着，并挑眉说道，“二哥也疼疼我啊。”这话过于挑逗，李承泽听着，耳根又红了些。

“二殿下，这是他们胁迫您？”谢必安看得受不了，想让李承泽从这荒诞的淫事中解放出来，但是此时此刻他也无能为力，既没有剑，也内力尽失，无法上前动手。“二哥，谢必安误会了。”李承乾腰身一顶，对着李承泽来了个深喉。舌根被压满，李承泽条件反射般地干呕着，把李承乾那物吐了出来。那双眉眼里噙着泪花，多情又羞涩地看向已经愣住了的谢必安，李承泽摇了摇头。“那二殿下，”范闲双手捧着李承泽的小脸，把他扯到自己身下，“要不要叫谢必安加入我们？”说罢，范闲把自己硬起的阳物塞进了李承泽微张的小嘴里。李承泽的情潮一向异于常人，这阴阳共生的身体带给他无限的欲潮，本就是极佳的承欢之躯，但是今日这事是李承乾跟范闲提前预谋好的，除了把他们二哥心心念念的门客给带回来以外，李承乾还给李承泽喝了范闲特制的情药，好让这具身子能承受更多恩泽。所以这会儿李承泽面色已然绯红痴醉，下身更是泥泞得寸土皆湿。

他含住范闲的阳物，吸着他的冠头，另一只手还在套弄着李承乾的器物，垂柳般的玉臂上下晃动着，葱指握着二人那涨紫的骇物，舔舐一端不久，就被另一人扳着下颌拧到另一边，继而继续吸吮逗弄另一个器物。谢必安看到李承泽舌尖一遍遍扫过李承乾的铃口，绘着上面的皱褶，又时不时伸进那马眼里，带出些清液。李承乾舒服得叹了口气，都快站不稳了。突然想起什么似的，李承乾伸手探向自己二哥胸前，拧了一下他已经发涨的乳尖。胸前的刺激让李承泽差点跪不住，还是范闲扶住了他，然后又把他拉到了自己身下。范闲按着李承泽的头，让他口得更深，另一边的李承乾恶劣地揪着李承泽的双乳，指腹反复摩挲着那两点，几乎要蹭出血来。谢必安已经看得定住了。这里没有他什么事，他想即刻转身离去，但又觉得将自己的二殿下置身于两个虎狼之中，似乎是一种背叛，当然更要命的是，谢必安早就被这兄弟三人的动情一幕所感染，自己也起了不小的反应。半晌，李承泽终是口得累了，吐出了范闲那物，但双手仍在把玩着自己两个弟弟的阳物，他半阖着那双晶莹美目，抬头看向盯着自己的剑客，煽情地伸出红舌舔了一圈唇瓣，然后他用甜媚的声音勾着那已然失神的剑客，

“必安，过来啊。”


End file.
